Café
by Binge Eater
Summary: Mika siempre estaría en deuda con Yayoi, porque ella le prestó su hombro para llorar sin siquiera conocerla. [Mika!centric - y un poco de Shoujo Ai]


**Disclaimer:** Psycho-Pass no me pertenece :/

* * *

><p>Han pasado varios años, pero Mika lo recuerda todo con exactitud.<br>A veces piensa que le gustaría no hacerlo; siente que sus años en Oso fueron como años perdidos en cautiverio, que sólo trajeron sufrimiento a su vida.  
>Tiene un par de recuerdos buenos, claro, pero todos ellos van ligados de manera inseparable al dolor, la repulsión y la pérdida de personas queridas.<br>Los buenos momentos vividos para ella eran un intrincado laberinto que llevaba siempre a lo mismo: a haber, prácticamente, dejado morir a sus amigas.

A los 16 años sus ideas no estaban para nada ordenadas.  
>Estaba siendo modelada por su prestigiosa escuela para ser, en el futuro, una esposa dócil, amable e ideal, que se casara con un hombre un par de años mayor, tuviera un par de hijos y se dedicara al cuidado del hogar.<br>Pero Mika no era feliz con eso, le parecían unas aspiraciones muy mediocres para la era en la que estaban viviendo, pero lo que la enojaba aun más era el hecho de que ella nunca podría seguir esos pasos, ni aunque lo quisiera.  
>Porque, para ser sinceros, ella no planeaba casarse y mucho menos con un hombre.<br>Nunca había pensado acceder a ese tipo de vida, pero el resto de las chicas de su edad se veían muy conformes con sus futuros prefabricados.

La chica de cabello castaño también recuerda a su primer amor, Kagami.  
>Una punzada en el pecho le señala que ella no pudo hacer nada por su amiga.<br>A la reciente inspectora el dolor se le intensifica, -sólo es emocional, piensa- porque mierda, si hubiera sido ella en vez de Yoshika, su querida Kagami quizás ahora estuviera viva.  
>Sólo si la hubiera querido a ella.<br>De todas maneras lamentarse no servía de nada ahora, Yoshika y Kagami habían sido inmortalizadas en grotescas obras de arte tiempo atrás.  
>¡Pero ella se lo advirtió!, que Oryou Rikako era una tipa rara, pero su amiga no la escuchó.<br>Más tarde sus malditos celos le impidieron seguir advirtiéndola.  
>Que ahora su compañera de clases formara parte de un expediente policial era en gran parte culpa suya.<br>Quiere llorar, pero cree que con los años había obtenido el temple suficiente para hacerle frente a esas situaciones.  
>Mira hacia arriba y se dice a si misma que ya creció, que no puede aferrarse a un pasado tan triste y lúgubre.<p>

Cuando el llanto parece inminente, a ella le gusta pensar en Akane_-senpai_. ¡Ella ha pasado por tanto!  
>Acude a su mente la imagen de ella y el hombre que siempre la acompañaba, con un cigarrillo en los labios. Alguien que ya no estaba.<br>Akane_-senpai_ había perdido tanto como ella y quizás mucho mas, sin embargo no la veía deprimida por los rincones del departamento.

Tiene una taza de café asida, y el calor de ésta se aleja junto con sus ganas de trabajar.  
>La sostiene entre sus manos como si la taza tuviera problemas y necesitara consuelo, porque así le gustaría que la sostengan a ella en ese momento.<br>Le resultaba increíble seguir lidiando con los mismos fantasmas de hace tres años, pero era algo que no podía evitar, y la atacaba solamente cuando estaba sola.  
>¡No podía ser!, ella ya no era la misma.<br>Había cambiado, era otra Mika, ¿por qué seguían acosándola esos hechos?  
>Aquel era un caso resuelto, y todo el tiempo de duelo al que podía tener derecho ya había transcurrido. Aun así seguía sufriendo.<br>Deseó -por única vez en su tiempo de ocio- que Ginoza estuviera por allí para para darle órdenes, gritarle unos momentos, o simplemente meterse en una discusión estúpida sobre inodoros, cualquier cosa seria suficiente para distraerla.  
>Pero sólo eran ella y su taza de café en aquella habitación climatizada, cuyo olor a cigarrillos se iba disipando en el día a día en el tiempo, pero nunca en el olvido.<p>

Se estaba apretando el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos.  
>Reconoció el sonido de sus zapatos instantáneamente, y cuando levantó la vista comprobó que estaba en lo correcto.<br>Era Yayoi_-san_ con una taza parecida a la suya pero humeante.  
>Ella pareció dudar en seguir hacia donde Mika estaba o volver a la oficina, pero le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó, sentándose a su lado.<br>La ejecutora sabía exactamente cuando su superior se sentía mal, después de todo, ella había estado allí desde la primera vez.  
>Dejó su taza en la mesa, le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su regazo, acariciándola con calma.<br>Cualquiera vería ésto como un gesto de demasiada cercanía, pero entre ellas se había vuelto bastante común.  
>Mika sentía la sangre fluir con prisa hacia sus mejillas pecosas, mientras miraba a la ejecutora a los ojos.<br>Los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, justo cuando había creído poder contenerlas.  
>Yayoi le dio un apretón en la mano.<br>— Llora todo lo que necesites, de lo contrario tu _psycho-pass_ se volverá nublado.

Esas palabras fueron las mismas de aquella vez. Yayoi le dio consuelo primero.  
>Había llorado en su hombro como no lo había hecho en el de nadie, a pesar de ni siquiera conocerla.<br>En ese momento la ejecutora de cabello negro se lo había dicho implícitamente: todos sus sentimientos estaban bien, no tenía que casarse si no quería hacerlo, no tenía que vivir atada a sus amigas muertas tampoco, porque la libertad real era una cosa muy escasa en el 2113.

Ahora la escena se repetía.  
>Mika se acercó a Yayoi y la abrazó, no quería que la viera llorando.<br>Ella le susurró que estaba bien, todo estaba bien, que ella estaría allí siempre que la necesitara.  
>Siempre.<br>La apartó de si y le quitó las lágrimas de su cara con sus dedos largos.  
>Lo cierto es que Yayoi era la única persona dentro del <em>MWPSB<em> que había visto el lado vulnerable de la inspectora.

Le depositó su propia taza en las manos, y la joven inspectora bebió de a sorbos el café hasta que se calmó y sus pensamientos se disiparon.  
>Kunizuka quiso cortar la tensión y el dolor presentes en la atmósfera:<br>— Inspectora Shimotsuki, creo que me dio un beso indirecto.— dijo observando la taza con la mayor seriedad posible.  
>Mika se ruborizó en cuestión de segundos y decidió que aquello había sido suficiente confianza a nivel inspector-ejecutor para una eternidad.<br>Le sonrió a Yayoi con sinceridad -como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo- y le agradeció en pocas palabra.  
>-Gracias, Yayoi<em>-san<em>.

Honestamente nunca habría pensado volver a ver a la mujer que la ayudó durante aquel fatídico episodio, ni mucho menos compartir algo con ella.  
>No sabía si la admiraba, la quería, le gustaba o qué, pero estaba en deuda con ella.<br>Volvió a sorber el tibio contenido de la taza.  
>- Gracias.<p> 


End file.
